


Secure

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Acrostic, Multi, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: Two places, two people, and one thing that makes Parker feel safe.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889668
Kudos: 16
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Secure

Slowly, Parker falls into the headspace of locks and pistons, a world she has made her own - one that won't hurt her

After, she will drop in on Hardison, and eat Eliot's food, and with the three of the together she knows she is safe

For now, safe is a steel door, lasers and cold air, and behind it there is enough cash to line her room like rustley fur

Eventually, the world will run out of safes, or she will run out of world, and her boys will have to make her a cave


End file.
